


Worst of Wives and Best of Women, or, Grandpa George Knows What's Up

by orphan_account



Series: The Non-Chronological Chronicles of Pip & Theo [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of smut???, NSFW, Non-Graphic Smut, idk how to tag this, they don't actually do the do, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip won't put the phone down, so Theo makes him shut up the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst of Wives and Best of Women, or, Grandpa George Knows What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to write something little.
> 
> Idk where this fits in the timeline, they just aren't engaged yet.

"Hey, Grandpa George! Just calling to wish you a happy birthday. I'm good, how are you?"

It wasn't even eight am, and Philip was already on the phone with George Washington. He had warned her than "Grandpa George" got up early and was a busy man, and that it would be his only time to call, but Theo didn't think he meant this early.

Knowing him, he wasn't going to shut up, but she could at least get him to stop talking, except for moans and possibly her name.

Theo leaned over to where her boyfriend sat in their bed and slowly began nibbling on his ear. His eyes widened.

"Oh r-really?" he stuttered, still on the phone, as she licked, kissed, and bit down his neck and across his collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys. "That's - _ah_ \- so cool."

Thankful he had forgone a shirt (as he did every night), Theo moved to his lap, running her hands across his chest and rubbing his nipples in small, tight circles, until they hardened. Philip tried very, very hard not to moan, and instead let out a sound similar to a whimper.

"Oh, I'm, I'm f-fine," he reassured the former POTUS as Theo mouthed down his abs. "Perfectly okay."

Theo's hands were slipping into his boxers, and he knew he couldn't keep the charade up for much more longer, but his pseudo-grandfather just chuckled.

"Thank you for the birthday wishes, Philip. Now get back to the young lady you undoubtedly left waiting to talk to this old geezer."

"Not sure what you're - _mmm_ \- talking about," he tried to say, as Theo left a series of love bites across his hips and down his v-line.

George just laughed again. "A pleasure talking to you, as always. I hope to again sometime soon, when you aren't distracted by someone much prettier than me. Goodbye, Philip!" And with that, he hung up.

Vaguely disoriented, he dropped his phone on the bedside table and turned to Theo, only to see that she had rolled back on to her side and was buried under some blankets.

"Theo?" he asked, now hot and bothered, as well as confused.

"Oh, good," she said. "You stopped talking. Now I'm going back to sleep."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should the next one in the series be how they get together? Or the wedding?


End file.
